


The Party

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Intoxication, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rhett POV, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: One drunken night at a college party, turns a threesome into a twosome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “Please?” Rhett wasn’t sure what he was asking for. But he wanted it. He wanted everything and anything Link would give him. Hurt him, touch him, kiss him, break him in half, anything but sit so far away. He couldn’t take the distance anymore.

_Love is a strange emotion. It is ever evolving. Lust is transient. With time, one realizes that love and togetherness are two different things. Very few people are lucky enough to experience the two emotions simultaneously._ –Randeep Hooda

Rhett’s head pounded slightly from the loud music and one too many drinks. The alcohol wrapped around him like a warm blanket causing him to lose track of time and of Link.  His head was murky and made everything around him move in slow motion.  Unsure of how long he had been sitting on the couch, he pushed himself up, lost his balance and fell back with a thud as the couch hit the wall.  Chuckling at himself, he scooted himself closer to the edge and pushed up with more force, waving his arm in the air to balance his tall body.  After several attempts, he was finally able to stay on his feet, albeit swaying from side to side.  

Placing one palm on the wall and the other firmly to his chest, he breathed deeply closing his eyes. _Woo, what a head rush_. He glanced to his side to crack a joke about how he hoped he didn’t get pulled over for drunk walking, but found the area at his side empty.  His constant companion was absent and the joke floated amongst the other sounds of the party-laughter, deep throbbing music, beer cans opening, plastic cups crunching, people yelling and talking.  Rhett’s smile fell, at the realization that he was alone.   _Where was Link?_ His left side felt cold and lonely without his best friend there to joke with, elbow or smile at.  

Racking his brain, an image of a blonde with gray eyes and skin tight red skinny jeans appeared.  Remembering, Rhett realized Link had disappeared into the crowd his arm wrapped around her hip.   _Didn’t she say she wanted to dance?_ Rhett couldn’t recall, but decided to make his way toward the music.  

Single-mindedly, Rhett was staggering through the house trying to find the source of the music and hopefully where Link had wandered off to.  Without the shorter man, Rhett was grumpy and wasn’t having much fun alone.  He wasn’t the type of person to go up to strangers and start a conversation.  He let Link handle that. Once he was introduced and in mid conversation, Rhett was comfortable and excelled at keeping the group’s attention with his banter and stories.  It was working up the courage to walk up to unknown crowds and finding that in.  Link never had trouble or stressed about interrupting someone’s conversation with his ideas. Approaching someone with that goofy smile and carefree attitude was something that Rhett loved and admired about his friend.  

Lost in his thoughts of finding Link and leaving the party Rhett smacked his shoulder into the wall. “Ouch. Crap. Excuse me.”  He giggled, rubbing his shoulder and stepping back into a side table causing the lamp to twist precariously.  He jutted his hand out and steadied the table and lamp.  “What the crap!” He cried out pressing his forehead to the cool cream colored wall.  Taking a few breaths, he willed the room to stop spinning and for his woozy head to find its equilibrium.  

Tentatively and trying to be cognizant of every wall and piece of furniture, he made his way closer to the music.  As he walked into the large living room, he noticed that the furniture had been pushed up against the walls to make room for the gyrating bodies in the middle. Rhett scanned the room through the smoke and cheap strobe lights.  The smell of sweat and stale beer made his stomach turn.  His eyes moved across the dancing forms, but couldn’t discern any individual face among the people that were coupled together bumping at each other in the dark.  Rubbing his eyes, he forced himself to focus on each face as he searched the crowd for his friend.  His eyes glided along the sea of faces, pushing the fog away and taking in each individual, before moving on.  His eyes eventually fell upon a dark brown mop of hair lip locked with the blonde that had just earlier whisked Link away to the dance floor.

Rhett should have walked away, should have gone back to the couch, should have found his own girl to manhandle.  Instead, he was frozen, watching Link expertly kiss his dancing partner.  Watching Link’s hands in her hair, travelling down her back and cupping her rear end. Up and down, groping and petting and swaying to the music.  

The girl broke the kiss and smacked at Link, causing him to open his mouth, showing his white teeth, crinkling the corners of his eyes.  Rhett recognized that look. It was the look Link gave to him when Rhett made him laugh.   _That is my look_. Rhett thought drunkenly.  

Feeling silly and a bit creepy in the corner of the room, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from his friend. Rhett watched the other man’s lips quiver into a smile, watched him run his hands through his hair and wiggle his body. Saw him trail his hands along the curves of his female friend, spinning her, pulling her close, bodies humping against the other, hands all over each other. The sight made Rhett wobbly and his skin prickly.  He rubbed his arms and it sent shivers through his body.  

The woman’s mouth traveled down Link’s chin to his neck.  Rhett couldn’t see what she was doing, but assumed it was enjoyable from the look on his friend’s face. Suddenly, Link’s eyes flicked to Rhett and burned into him.  A seductive smile toyed at his lips as Link continued to stare at Rhett and pet the blonde girl’s body.  Seeing Link’s pleasure and the fire in his eyes caused a twinge in Rhett’s half swollen cock. Link leaned into the girl’s kisses, never breaking eye contact with Rhett, which only got Rhett hotter and harder.  

Rhett saw a slight nod of Link’s head and the girl began to lead him to the stairs.  Link dragged his eyes away from the blonde man and gazed down at the girl’s rear end as she walked in front of him.  They both stopped in the door frame, Link leaned down toward her ear and pointed.  The girl followed Link’s hand toward Rhett and smiled.  

Immediately, Rhett wanted to run, to hide, to jump out of his skin, dive behind a piece of furniture and never be found again,but his feet were rooted to the ground.  The girl giggled and nodded, leaning up to put her mouth on Link’s ear and press her body against his. With closed eyes taking in the experience, Link gestured toward Rhett.  Confused, Rhett shook his head and didn’t move.  Link glanced over and waved his hand in a more demanding way.  The girl detached herself from Link and looked over at Rhett.  Putting her hand in front of her face, with one index finger up, she waggled it, beckoning him over.  

Swallowing the lump in his throat and with lead feet, he made his way through the crowd and over to the couple.  Questioning eyes darted back and forth from Link to the girl.  Link’s eyes were half closed as he continued to fondle the girl.  The gray eyes took in the massive man overtaking her, “Oh my oh my, you are a big boy, aren’t you?” she tittered, voice slurring slightly.  

Rhett nodded and looked at Link, but all of Link’s attention was focused on the girl’s breasts.  “Mmm, two handsome men. What is a girl to do?” Giggling, she grasped both their hands and pulled them to the stairs and into an empty room.

Walking into the pitch black room, only illuminated by the street lights, Rhett could only make out the shapes of furniture and surfaces. He walked slowly into the room, hoping not to smack into any more walls or furniture.  The door closed and a second later he heard a match strike and the room was adorned in soft light. The woman was blowing out the match and setting it aside the candle that was atop the four drawer dresser. Feeling eyes on him, he twisted around and noticed Link leaning against a smaller dresser, hands gripping the surface.  The brunette’s gaze swept from Rhett’s middle to his chest, a smile in his eyes as they settled on his face.

The shadows danced on Link’s skin making him look wild, but at the same time relaxed and beautiful.  The light made his body look soft and the tall man wondered what it would feel like under his fingers.  Rhett had the urge to close the gap with two swift strides, take the brunette in his arms and kiss him until he saw stars.  His drunkenness made him loopy and excited.  Jamming his hands in his pockets, he looked away, still unsure of what was going on.    

Suddenly, Rhett felt hands on his bare torso and jerked away from the touch, startled.  “Oh, your friend is shy.” The girl chuckled.  Rhett looked at Link as Link shook his head and whispered, still smiling, “Yeah, he is.”  

“Don’t worry.  I want to make you feel good,” the girl said as she pushed Rhett gently onto the bed, on top of him in an instant.  With her legs on either side of his body, she began kissing his face, his lips and his neck.  Arms splayed out, he grasped the soft downy comforter, closed his eyes and allowed her to touch his body.  He couldn’t understand why her warm mouth and soft body didn’t inflame him.  She felt good, so good, but he couldn’t get the image of the candlelight flickering on Link’s face or how he threw his head back in passion on the dance floor from his mind.

Feeling the mattress move, he opened his eyes to see a shirtless and shoeless Link leaning against the headboard with his legs crossed. Heavy eyes slid across Rhett’s face, as fingertips moved to lips trailing across the smooth plumpness.  Eyes locked with Link’s, the blonde man ran his tongue across his own lips.  In response, Link bit down on his own thumb and sighed.  Rhett felt more turned on watching Link touch his lips and nip at himself than any groping the drunk girl was doing.  Link seemed fascinated, his eyes darting from Rhett to what the girl was doing back to Rhett.  Rhett reached out and noticed that the girl had taken off her shirt.  Bringing his hands to her creamy soft back, he kneaded at her skin and cupped her ass.  “Mmm. Baby,” she moaned into his neck, but Rhett wasn’t listening.  He was waiting for Link’s response and it did not disappoint.  Link brought one hand to his crotch and the other to his nipple and began rubbing and tweaking, head against the pillow, panting.  

Rhett’s mouth hung open and unconsciously his hips began to move up and down.  Taking it as an invitation the woman slid off Rhett and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down.  Without taking his eyes from Link, he ripped off his shirt and kicked off his shoes, hearing them thud on the floor.  “Mmmm. You are big in other ways, too, aren’t you giant man?” the girl’s dirty talk wasn’t doing anything for Rhett.  In fact it was irritating him. He wanted her to leave, but it seemed that Link was enjoying it because he responded to her in a breathy voice, “Yes, he is big.” The girl yanked the pants off Rhett’s calves, along with all her remaining clothes.  

“Now you,” she said pointing to Link.  

Link grabbed his belt buckle and pulled it swiftly from the loops letting it clang to the floor.  He unbuttoned his dark skinny jeans and pulled boxers and jeans down his legs.  Rhett reached out to help him pull the pants the rest of the way.  Link’s legs opened wide with his knees bent and hand between his legs, massaging.  The girl muttered, “That’s good. Keep it going.” She dropped to her knees and sloppily took Rhett into her mouth.  

“Oh my god. Argh” The sensation and the sight of Link stroking himself made Rhett’s eyes close and his hands curl into and pull the girl’s hair.  Her mouth fit around him snuggly and her head rhythmically bobbed up and down.  “Oh. Oh” Rhett moaned as he gazed at Link. Watching each other’s enjoyment made Rhett hot and needy. He felt good with the lips that were wrapped around his cock, but he wondered how much better it would feel with Link down there.  

Fantasizing that it was his friend’s mouth and hand and not this stranger’s made him want to touch Link. Untangling his hand from the girl’s hair, he placed it on shorter man’s ankle, squeezing.  Link let his leg extend and fall to the mattress.  Taking his nails, he scraped them down his friend’s shin through his thick leg hair.  He hoped that Link would read the desperation in his eyes, see his fantasies and would want the same thing.  

“Please?” Rhett wasn’t sure what he was asking for. But he wanted it. He wanted everything and anything Link would give him.  Hurt him, touch him, kiss him, break him in half, anything but sit so far away.  He couldn’t take the distance anymore.

“Link, please.” Rhett whispered tugging the smaller man’s ankle again. With wide scared eyes, Link slid down and lay down next to Rhett.   Nuzzling into Rhett’s palm, he planted a warm kiss on his wrist and placed his cheek into Rhett’s balmy hand.  Blinking slowly, the blonde flexed his fingers against Link’s face.  Leaning in, his kiss caressed the smaller man’s lips, a short timid kiss. Rhett opened his eyelids, peered into Link’s eyes, flicked down to his lips and saw a heart splitting smile on his friend’s face. It made him want to burst open.  

The blonde went in again this time biting and sucking on Link’s lower lip, causing Link to whimper.  With swollen lips, Link traveled down Rhett’s neck to his nipple and took it between his teeth, returning the favor. The slight pain sent a wave of pleasure through the blonde man. “More, harder” he grunted, hand in the brunette’s hair, spurring him on.  Link sucked and bit up and down his chest to his other nipple and back again, teasing and hurting Rhett just enough to make him squirm and cry out.

“Link, oh…Link, I want you… come here…” Rhett pulled the man onto him so that Link was straddling his chest. Rhett looked up at him with trusting eyes, as he glided his hands up and down his muscled arms, opening his mouth, allowing the man to nudge the tip of his cock inside of him.  Link shivered as Rhett licked at the precum that had leaked out and sucked gently. Inch by inch Link pushed further inside Rhett’s mouth, pumping methodically.  

“Can I go faster?” Link asked with imploring eyes.  In response, Rhett’s nails went into the meat of Link’s ass and started pushing him faster and further into him.  “Oh my gosh.” Link moaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, hands gripping Rhett’s forearms.  

“Oh what do we have here?” Rhett felt the sudden loss from between his legs, as the blonde came up next to them on the bed. “Oh, this is hot.” She gasped as she grabbed Link’s hand and pulled it to her breasts, taking his mouth with her own.   _What the hell? Will she just go away?_ Rhett thought as Link’s eyes were torn away from him by the needy blonde.  

Rhett wished she would just leave them alone, but upon seeing Link’s excitement, he knew he couldn’t just kick her out.  He loved Link and wanted to make the man happy in any way that he could. So if he had to put up with an annoying woman that kept stealing his attention just so that Link would continue to moan and touch, that is what he was prepared to do.  

_But I don’t have to be gentle about it._ His jealousy caused him to want to be rough with Link.  He scraped his nails down the man’s lower back and ass, finding his hole and pushing unceremoniously inside.  Both men’s muffled moans intermingled as Rhett inserted another finger and quickly slid in and out of the brunette finding his sweet spot.

“I want to see you touch yourself.” Rhett looked up to see the blonde being pushed back and Link’s cerulean blue eyes returning to his.  A toothy grin spread on his face, as Link cupped Rhett’s cheek with one hand and grasped at his shoulder, pulling out of Rhett’s mouth.  Link poured down the larger man’s body, licking and kissing all the way down until his knees hit the floor.  Taking the blonde man’s cock in his hand and massaging up and down, he used his tongue to trace a figure eight around his balls, taking them one at a time into his mouth, sucking and releasing.

The blonde woman, apparently feeling ignored, cuddled up to Rhett and began kissing his chest.  Rhett was fine with Link touching her and if he enjoyed it, the girl touching Link, but he wanted no part of it anymore. “Mmm.. go away.” Rhett grumbled.  He was not about to let her ruin this for him, by running her sticky beer soaked tongue on him.  He brought a hand to her shoulder and pushed her away.  “Go away.” he said more loudly, returning his hand to Link’s hair.  

“Is everything ok, Rhett?” Link asked his voice full of fear. “Mmm Link, don’t stop…please… don’t…” Link’s mouth was back on Rhett in an instant. “Oh, Link…mmm… our friend… was just leaving. She’s not… oh… having any fun. Are you?”  Rhett murmured, moving his hips up and down, mirroring Link’s hand.  

“What the fuck? Oh I see, I’m the third wheel in this twosome of freaks. Your loss, dickhead.” The woman sputtered, falling off the bed. In the back of his brain, Rhett could hear things being jostled and crashing to the floor and the door opening and slamming shut. None of it mattered but the feel of Link’s hand and wet mouth on him.  It transported his body. He felt like he was being lifted from this world and placed in a soft weightless space.  Where everything was bright and happy and full of Link. His smile, his laugh, his cries of pleasure. Just Link.

The blonde man couldn’t take it anymore.  He wanted it all. He wanted Link’s mouth, his ass, his cock, everything.  Sitting up he pulled the smaller man up, cupping his face and gazing down at his dazed eyes and moist pouty lips.  “I want you, Link.  I need you. Can I…” He trailed off, hoping Link understood his need. Link whispered, “Yes.”  

The blonde man kissed the brunette unapologetically and flipped him face down, ass up next to him.  With a hand trailing down his spine and rounding around each cheek, Rhett positioned himself and unhurriedly entered Link, bit by bit, until he was fully inside him.  Feeling Link quiver, Rhett asked, “Are you ok? Does it feel ok?”

“Oh yes… please … faster… touch me.” Link gasped, jiggling his hips.  Rhett shoved himself into Link and took him greedily in his hand. Pumping, thrusting and writhing against each other, he felt Link’s hot cum fill his hand causing Rhett to forget how to breathe.  His body grew heavy and he was dizzy from the feel and sound of Link.  

An instant later, his explosion of pleasure was the most powerful and agonizing sensation Rhett had ever experienced. Barely compared to any woman Rhett had ever been with.  There was something about the warmth of the smaller man’s mouth, the curve of his back, the vibration of the giggles underneath him, the fact that he has loved this man since they were children that made Rhett’s insides melt.  Maybe the truth was that deep down, Rhett always knew that their was something more to their friendship, something intense, and more meaningful.  He had a sense that all his life he had been waiting.  As every last drop of his orgasm left him, he knew what he had been waiting for. It was Link, his other half, his dream come to life.  As Rhett lay on top of his best friend, curling his hands in his soft hair, he thought to himself, that this was his heaven and if he were to die today, he would die complete and happy.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic. Any and all comments are appreciated! Have a wonderful day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> http://razle-dazle.tumblr.com/


End file.
